My Twisted Fairytale
by bloodred sapphire
Summary: A mixture of The Little Mermaid, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, and Cinderella. Rating may change, genre may change. Read and review, please and thank you.
1. Full Summary

_A/N: okay. I had this idea for a fanfic one night when I had had too much dark chocolate and not enough interesting fairytale fanfics (no offense) Sorry if it's messed up. if I get enough encouraging reviews I'll go post chapter one. So for now I'll just go write the summary. _

**xXx**

Princess Jacqueline(1)'s father is the King of the Atlantic Ocean, but people take him for a lunatic, spending money on machines, on people who take them apart, and on people who put them back together when he can't. He realizes she needs a new mother figure in life, since her biological mother died from tetanus(2). He marries Rosetta(3), who has two daughters: Jasmine(4) and Lily(5). Rosetta, clearly, is jealous of Jacqueline's beauty, and forces her to work as a poor maid, under her and her daughters' mercy, since foolish King Alexander is always away on 'business trips'.

Did I mention, when she was born, three merfairies came to the celebration and put spells on her? Oh, and an Evil Sea Witch came and cast a spell on her too. The fairy Fyra gave her the gift of beauty (yes, ebony, snow and rose, but she also has amethyst eyes; did I mention I love FMA?), and the fairy Wynn gave her the gift of song. The Sea Witch cast an evil spell, namely that on her when she was 18 (but not necessarily her birthday) she'd die, due to a shard of glass having made its way to her heart. The third fairy, Arabelle(6), lessened the effects of this spell; the Princess would not die, but fall into near-eternal slumber, and would be (hopefully) awakened by True Love's Kiss.

The three merfairies take her away to live with them until she is thirteen, (but she knows she's a princess) but Queen Rosetta finds out from her magic mirror (won't bother explaining this: you should all know the story by now) and calls her back, to make her a maid in her own castle.

On the way back, she sees Prince James'(7) 18th birthday party being celebrated on his ship. She sees the Enchantress, Dante (yes, yes, I know. I am too caught up in FMA) cast a spell on him (but doesn't hear why) and soon after there is a great storm. She tries to save the Prince, and gets him on a lifeboat, but faints. She wakes up in her Castle, and this is where she starts working with her stepmother for five years hence.

She continually dreams of that stormy night, knowing it's more than a daydream to pass time by. One day, she somehow manages to hear that the Prince she saved will be having a ball for his 21st birthday. She wants to go, but obviously can't; for one, there were too many chores to do, for another, her stepmother and stepsisters would never let her go, and the last and certainly not the least reason was that, obviously, she was a mermaid. In both senses.

Her Fairy GodMother Evangeline intervenes, and persuades Rosette to let her go. However, they need to talk to the Sea Witch, to turn her human. (it's not really her: she's off doing something; Rosetta impersonates her) She makes the Princess human, but, of course, asks for Jacqueline's lovely, fairy-bestowed voice in return. (yes, her stepsisters are the eels) She agrees and signs the contract. She has three days to win the Prince's heart. Strangely, this coincides with something else in this story _cough_ She goes on land, and, through the intervention of her Fairy GodMother once more, is allowed into the Palace to work as another maid. Obviously, she is not allowed in the West Wing, but goes there anyway. She meets the Prince, and feels sorry for him.

On the day of the ball (the second day) Jacqueline tries to get the Prince to notice her, but Jasmine comes, with her voice, and seduces the Prince. Jacqueline, seeing this, runs, trips, breaks her glass, and goes to her room crying. The next day, Jasmine and the prince are engaged. When Jacqueline finds out, she despairs, and that, coupled with the glass in her heart (she trips really late, she finds out really early) sends her into a coma.

The Prince is growing weaker; there is only one petal left. He kisses Jacqueline, she wakes up, kisses him back, and they're both alive. (yes, the chain of events that leads to this is confusing, but I'll explain it in chapters to come. if there are any.) yes, they get married and lived happily ever after, but other characters don't. THE END.

1. so sorry Meliza. I just had to do it. forgive me? pout

2. I do not know how this exists underwater, but it does. and you all know which story this came from, right?

3. she accepted only for the money.

4. once again, Meliza, I am very, very, **very** sorry.

5. my sister's HP©7 book was on the table. :D

6. well, since water was all around them already...

7. no, not HP©. I just like the name _James_ for rich guys, that's all.

**xXx**

_A/N:comments, suggestions, and creative criticisms are very much welcomed. _


	2. Chapter One::A Birth

_A/N: yep. first chapter, people. it took me ages to even_ think_ of a title, that's how bad my writers' block has become. I'll be doing some further editing on this chapter later on, but for now I just want to get it out of the way so as to properly begin Chapter Two. leave criticisms in the form of reviews, please. thanks. love you all. mwah. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the concept of the stories that I got this idea from. I do, however, own Mariette and Arianna. :D _

**Twisted Fairytale**

**Chapter One**

**A Birth**

When Queen Nicola found out she was pregnant, her husband was away on another of his conventions. Consequently, he was practically the last of the Palace to find out, the Queen's Messengers having been delayed by a group of sharks.

During the later months of her pregnancy, the queen could be found sitting in her armchair beside her bedroom window, watching the angelfish swim by and rubbing her growing belly. One night, though a storm raged violently on the surface, the bottom was calm (as it always is) and several pieces of debris floated to the sandy floor of the ocean. Some of the debris had already been taken (these were the cloths that had not burnt already) by curious fish, some had been eaten (obviously, food) and some were currently unidentified, and floated down untouched.

The Queen, gazing out of her window dreamily, imagining her child-to-be's features, saw a scrap of something float past the window. Being a curious woman, she opened her window (yes, their windows are fitted with glass, but this is only for nobles, as the commoners have neither the money nor the need for it.) and reached out to take it. Not being particularly interested in human metals, she did not know what it was. However, as was said before, she was curious, and grasped it. She brought her arm back in and shut the window. She examined the intricately twisted piece of slightly burned metal, twirling it about in her fingers. Suddenly, she felt the baby move, jumped slightly, and let slip the piece of metal. Before it fell to the ground, however, it scratched her, not too deep to shed much blood, but deep enough for pain.

"Mariette!" she cried for her handmaiden, staring at the rapidly reddening slash that went from the bottom of her index finger, across her palm, to the left side of her wrist. "Mariette! Come quickly!"

"Madame!" cried Mariette, opening the door to her mistress' bedroom hurriedly, afraid something horrible had happened to her mistress.

"Ask Arianna to fetch some cloths for my hand, Mariette," said the Queen swiftly, showing her bleeding palm to her handmaiden. The blood swirled around in the water as she waved the hand about. "and hurry!"

"Yes, madame." came the immediate reply of Mariette. "Arianna! Fetch me some cloths for Her Majesty's wound! Hurry up!" she called down the hall. Hearing this, Arianna murmured a noise of assent and quickly swam off to the cupboard where the bandages were kept. Thinking quickly, she took some herbal seaweed as well.

"What happened, Madame?" Mariette asked, expertly wrapping her mistress' hand in the bandages Arianna had brought back. Arianna herself was holding the Queen's other hand, whispering soothing words in her Majesty's ear.

"I was holding that-that thing." she made a motion with her head to point out the scrap of metal that had fallen from her hands and unto the floor. "I-It slipped. I felt the baby move, you see." she explained.

"Alright then, Madame. Please, be more careful. His Majesty the King would become angry if he found out something could result, in effect, to trouble with his possible son's birth." came the reply of Mariette.

Nearly everyone in the Palace, and several people outside of it, knew that the King wanted a son from his wife. He had no use for daughters; sons would ultimately take over whatever their father's business was (in this case, of course, they would become heirs to the throne) and daughters would be married off as soon as possible.

"Well, son or daughter, he'll accept what's given to him. He'll have to, at any rate." the queen said primly. "After all, it's not I who decides wether or not he will get an heir to his throne."

"Quite right, Ma'am." agreed Arianna. "He is King, but even _Kings_ must not always get what they wish for."

"Of course not. Then life would be too easy, and it would even be _fair_, and everyone knows, life is _never_ too easy, nor ever fair."

"True, Mariette. Quite true." the Queen agreed, lowering her eyelids a bit. "I'll be going to bed now. Leave me be. I'll call if I need anything more."

With a simultaneously murmured "Yes, Madame," then curtsied (inasmuch as a mermaid can curtsy) and swam swiftly but silently out of the room, so as not to disturb their mistress.

"Her Majesty seems to be getting jumpier and jumpier nowadays." Arianna observed as they swam down the Hall.

"It's the pregnancy that's getting to her." said Marietta. They turned right, then made two left turns, bowing to several nobles along the way.

"And His Majesty seems to have no time for her, only for his inventions." Arianna muttered, with a disapproving tinge to her voice. "It should _not_ be that way, Marietta. Any man, even if he were King of the entire Universe, any _sensible_ man would be by his wife's side, holding her hand, talking to her, getting her through the hardest parts of the pregnancy." She averted her eyes.

"Are you saying our King isn't sensible?" asked Marietta, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'm saying he should pay more attention to his Queen than to his _inventions_." she said the word like it left a bitter aftertaste on her tongue.

Having reached her bedroom, she bid a good night to Marietta and swam in. Marietta sighed as she reached her own chambers. She knew she would have to maintain the face of loyal handmaiden. Deep down, however, she agreed completely with Arianna. What kind of man, even a _King_, would leave his wife in the last stages of her pregnancy to tinker with his silly little inventions? Even _humans _wouldn't do that. Would they? She took off the sash that showed she was a Royal HandMaiden, and went to sleep, sincerely hoping their King would change his ways and properly care for his wife soon.

**xXx**

_Two and a half months later..._

"It's a girl, your Majesty! It's a girl!" exclaimed the woman, handing over the wailing Princess to her mother. Nearly everyone there had blood on them, but all were filled with joy at the successful childbirth. "I'll tell his Majesty at once!" she said, and swam out of the room, hastily wiping herself on the way out. At the remark, the Queen, Marietta and Arianna looked up simultaneously.

"What's going to happen, Your Majesty?" asked Arianna worriedly. They knew if the King was in a rage he would do just about anything.

"He'll have to take it like a man." said the Queen, quietly but defiantly. "He knew there was a possibility of this. He had better be ready."

Meanwhile, in the Hall...

"It's a girl, Your Majesty!" exclaimed the matron excitedly. "Her Majesty gave birth to a beautiful baby girl!"

The King, a man with broad shoulders and a serious face, looked up slowly. Few people would see the disappointment in his eyes. He refrained from sighing.

"A girl, eh? Are they both alright?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. It was a successful pregnancy." she replied, her eyes shining.

"I see. And the name?"

"She wants you to be there with her, sir, while she names it."

"Right. Of course. Sensible thing to do." He muttered several things under his breath, but followed her into the chambers.

Back in the Chambers...

The Queen looked at her husband expectantly. She examined his eyes, and caught a trace of the disappointment. She knew she would find it there. However, he put on a jolly smile and said:

"Well, I'm here, Nicola! What would you like to name our Princess?"

"_Jacqueline_. She shall be Princess Jacqueline." said the Queen, smiling serenely at everyone. However, she had eyes only for her husband. She knew they would talk about this later.

"Wonderful name, Nicola. And are you alright, darling?"

"Yes, dear, I'm fine. We'll do some tests on her, and then I'll sleep for a bit." she replied.

"Tests? Tests? Why? What sort of tests?"

"Tests to see if the baby's healthy, darling. We have to make sure." she said.

"Ah. I see. Of course." He nodded vigorously, and looked once more at his daughter, soon to be Heiress of his Kingdom. "She looks marvelous, Nicola. You did a good job." he commented.

"Thank you, darling." and with that she fell asleep. No, not dead, not dying, just asleep. He took one last look at her and their daughter, and left, swimming off to his study room.

"They'll be talking about this later, when Her Majesty wakes up." remarked Arianna with a huff.

"Shush, Arianna. Now is not the time to make remarks like that." said Marietta, lightly reprimanding her. She pulled the blankets up to her mistress' chest, giving the baby to the matron.

"Yes, but you know I'm right." said Arianna defiantly. Marietta couldn't agree more.

**xXx**

_A/N: I'm sorry, that's all I've got for now. Forgive me? please read and review. kay? :D and leave criticisms in the form of reviews. of course. thanks. _


End file.
